The Hirasawa twins
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Yui and Ui were actually twin sisters? How would that change things?


It was almost time for school to start and Yui Hirasawa was still asleep. Luckily her twin sister, Ui Hirasawa was always there to help her.

"Yui, wake up" Ui said

Yui mumbled and turned over in her sleep. Ui shook her twin sister awake.

"Ui, I'm trying to sleep" Yui said

"You need to get up because school is about to start" Ui said

Yui looked at her clock and saw that Ui was right and screamed in surprise. She then got up and got dressed as fast as she could and dashed down stairs. Her twin sister followed her. Sometimes she wished her sister would learn to do things on her own but she was always happy to take care of her sister.

Yui and Ui were twin sisters. Yui was the older twin. She three minutes older than Ui was. Ui acted like she was the older sister but she didn't really mind taking care of her older twin. Both girls had their hair up in a ponytail. Yui usually didn't put up her hair but Ui suggested that she does it. Yui did it since her twin always took care of her so the least she could do was do what Ui wanted her to do every once and while.

Yui and Ui arrived at Sakuragaoka high school. They were confronted by several students to join their club. The twins were now in a classroom and Yui was having a hard time deciding what club to join.

"Ui, what club do you think I should join?" Yui asked

"Whatever club you want to join is fine by me. Of course I'll be joining any club that you'll join" Ui said

"Ui, Yui" A voiced said to them.

They looked up and saw a girl with short black hair and was wearing red glasses. It was their childhood friend Nodoka Manabe.

"What are you moaning about, Yui?" Nodoka asked

"Ah Nodoka" Yui said

"Good morning, Nodoka" Ui said

"Good morning to the both of you as well. What were you moaning about Yui?" Nodoka asked

"Actually I was wondering what club to join" Yui said

"You still haven't decided?! It's been two weeks since school started" Nodoka said

"But I'm crappy at sports and I don't know much about the artsy clubs" Yui said

"What about you, Ui?" Nodoka asked

"I will be joining any club that Yui joins" Ui said

Nodoka just sighed. She should've expected that answer. Yui and Ui were closer to each other than anyone else she knew.

"Yui, if you keep this up then you'll be a NEET" Nodoka said

"What?! I'm going to be a NEET if I don't join a club?!" Yui asked in a panic

"That's not true, Yui, just because you aren't in a club doesn't mean you'll become a NEET" Ui said

"Looking back, you two have never been in any type of club" Nodoka said

"I feel like I have to do something but…what should I do?" Yui asked

"Don't worry about Yui, I'm sure you'll find something" Ui said

Later that day Ritsu and Mio were talking to their teacher about the Light Music club. The teacher was then called over by Yui. Ritsu saw them and thought that they were weird.

"Those two girls look identical to each other" Ritsu said

"They're probably twins" Mio said

"Twins?" Ritsu asked

Mio just sighed.

"Their identical sisters who were born on the same day" Mio said

"Oh, I see" Ritsu said

"I'm finally in high school…I want to do something" Yui said

"Then do it" Nodoka said

"But I don't know what to do" Yui said

"Just take your time" Ui said

Ui and Yui were once again looking at what club to join.

"Ui, you should join home economics" Yui said

"I'll only join if you join" Ui said

"Why?" Yui asked

"Because I believe we should always be together no matter what" Ui said

"You're right we should always be together" Yui said

"What about the light music club?" Yui asked

Yui and Ui then went over and told Nodoka that they would like to join.

"It seems like their forming a band" Nodoka said

"Eh? But I can't play guitar" Yui said

"Neither can I" Ui said

"Then what can you two play?" Nodoka asked

The twins thought about it for a minute.

"Castanets" They said at the same time

Nodoka was silent for a minute before she replied.

"That really fits the two of you" Nodoka said

Yui and Ui were now at the club room and opened the door and they opened the door. The other three girls that were there looked up and saw them.

"Girls that look identical to each other?" Mugi asked

"Hello, I'm Yui Hirasawa" Yui said

"Hello, I'm Ui Hirasawa" Ui said

"Nice to meet you" Yui and Ui said

"I've only seen this once and that was earlier today" Mugi said

"Hey, are two twins?" Ritsu asked

"Yes! We are twins" Yui and Ui said

"They're in perfect sync with each other" Mugi said

"We got resignations that you two wanted to join" Mio said

"Yes, thank you for having us" Yui and Ui said

"So you two can play guitar right?" Ritsu asked

"Nope" Yui and Ui said

"Then what instrument can you two play?" Mio asked

"The castanets" Yui and Ui said

"That's not something we can play here" Ritsu said

"You need to play the guitar or any other instruments. We can't accept Castanets as an instrument" Mio said

The twins looked at them.

"Does that mean that we need" Yui started

"To learn Guitar to join?" Ui finished

"They even finish each other's sentences" Mugi said

"The first thing we need to do buy you two a pair of guitars" Mugi said

"Before we do that allows us to introduce ourselves. I'm Mio Akiyama" Mio said

"My name is Ritsu Tainaka" Ritsu said

"And I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki, but you can call me Mugi" Mugi said

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you" Yui and Ui said

"They're in sync again" Mugi said

"Twins are usually in sync with each other" Mio said

"Really?" Ritsu asked

"Yeah, there have even been studies that said that one twin can understand what the other twin is thinking about. There is also a study that they can sense when the one of them is in trouble" Mio said

"Amazing" Mugi said

"Those things have happened to us. When one of us would be in trouble and the two of us always seem always know what we're thinking" Ui said

"We're connected to each other and we don't like to be separated from each other for very long" Yui said

Yui and Ui got to know their new friends and were ready for their life in the Light music club.


End file.
